


Be my baby, (so I can call you mine)

by Willow200719



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Bonding, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Billy Hargrove, Jealous Billy Hargrove, M/M, Obsessive Billy Hargrove, Protective Billy Hargrove, Slight Smut eventually., Stalker Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Sibling Relationship, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Steve Harrington now has glasses, Steve Harrington's white knee high socks, Steve works at the diner in a stupid costume he hates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: Steve's mouth parts open his face now red. "Y-you were watching me Billy?"Billy takes the cigarette from his lips smirking, tucking a piece of hair behind Steve's ear."Watching... Stalking... same thing. Right Pretty boy?" He teases watching the brunettes face get even redder."Uhm f-fuck off."Billy chuckles brushing his thumb over Steve's cheek."Nah this is too fun."ON HOLD UNTIL PRETTY BOY NEEDS SOME LOVING IS FINISHED.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Billy groaned and threw his pillow across the room hearing Max knock on his door. "Wake up Billy! I have to be at school early?" She exclaims and annoyance is threading into her tone. 

Billy planted his feet on the ground and walked to the door swinging it open his breath smelling slightly like alcohol and cigarettes a glare on his face. "And why exactly do you need to be there early shit bird?" He snarls out at Max who was leaning against the door frame already dressed and ready to go her skateboard tucked under her arm. 

Max bit her lip in contemplation, Something she did when she was about to lie, or if she was nervous. "None of your business." Max knew she was being a bitch, but Billy was always a dick so she didn't see what the problem is.

Billy's lip curled up into sneer and he slams the door his creaky floorboards shaking beneath him. He discards his dirty clothes onto the floor throwing on a pair of jeans and throwing on a red shirt leaving some of the buttons undone. He sprays his cologne ,lighting a cigarette holding it between his fingers. He could hear Max arguing about something over her Walkie Talkie. When he turned his music down to hear what it was about the talking stopped and he heard Max knock on his door. "Hurry it up!" 

Billy rolled his eyes and threw on his boots swinging his backpack over his shoulder and grabbing a piece of toast from a plate in the kitchen. He was relieved that Neil had already left for work. Max was already waiting in the car hiding behind her red hair that didn't look very brushed. Her walkie talkie was gripped in her hand and her backpack rested at her feet. 

Billy started the car with a roar reaching out to turn on his music. He pulls out of the driveway and speeds down the road knowing the sheriff probably wasn't even up yet.' 

Max reached out and rummaged through the compartment in Billy's car, Billy grips her wrist tightly, "Don't fucking touch my shit." He spits out tightening his grip.

"I need painkillers." Billy's grip loosens and he examines her, "for what." 

"does it matter what its for?" Max finally says, well knowing the pain killers weren't for her.

"You better be fucking paying me back." He says chucking the bottle of pills into her lap watching Max grab a few Band-Aids.

"I will." Max spits out and looks over at Billy. "don't drop me off at the middle school. I'm meeting my friends at the high school lot."

Billy rolls his eyes, "I don't care Maxine."

Once Billy pulls into the pretty much empty parking lot since it's empty Max gets out of the car quickly walking quickly across the parking lot. He watches her, and grits his teeth when he see's her join that Sinclair kid.

But what the most surprising thing was that they all met up by Steve Harrington's car. They all seemed to form a circle around Steve who was sitting on the hood but Billy couldn't get a good look at him. He could see a polo thrown onto the gravel and various boxes and a small bottle of something sitting on the hood aswell.

What the fuck were they doing? 

Finally he saw some kid with curly hair throw all the items in his bag and wrap his arms around Steve's torso, and Steve gave half a hug back since he was cleaning off his shirt and trying to put it on, a wince covering his face as he tries to do so.

Max is the last to leave the circle saying goodbye to Steve and handing him something. He thanks her and watches them head towards the middle school.

Steve looks at the sloppy stitches on the side of his shoulder that had dried blood around it. He really didn't have the money to have a professional doctor stitch him up but Dustin wouldn't let Steve go without fixing the open wound.

It still hurt like a fucking bitch though because they didn't have anything to numb the skin with before Dustin proceeded to stick the needle in his arm. Max had been nice enough to give him a bottle of painkillers and a few Band-Aids if he needed it. Steve always wondered, why him. Why was he the one always getting hurt? Although this time it wasn't a traditional fight, it had involved a group of kids from school smashing a bottle of coke across his chest slicing Steve's shoulder open in the process. And to top it all of this happened earlier that morning at the Diner where Steve had been working trying to scrape together some more money by taking an extra morning shift.

He was dreading walking into school, but he had to suck it up and do it anyways if he wanted to get out of this shitty town someday. So he walks inside and down the hall way and reaches up cautiously opening his locker and taking out the books he needed for the first few classes.

Steve's locker was slammed shut and the books in his hand fell to the ground with a loud thump. Billy Hargrove stood infront of him arms crossed, he looked a bit pissed too. But he was still really fucking hot.

"Uh is there a problem Hargrove?" The brunette asks trying to stand up straight but slouched back down against the locker behind him when pain rippled through his shoulder. Billy leaned in closer drawing the cigarette from his mouth, "Yeah, There is a problem Pretty boy. You mind tellin me why My sister and her little group of bratty friends were around you this morning? and you were shirtless? Wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours like last time."


	2. chapter two: Well shit.

Billy looked down at the boy that was slouched down against the locker. Although Steve was the prettiest boy he had ever seen, with his pretty pink lips, and big brown eyes, and fluffy hair, he still thought the whole situation was weird. It was obvious Steve was a bit nervous, which was odd because usually when he had fought Steve, Steve had always stood his ground. But today, he didn't. Billy didn't really mind, it was cute watching Steve get nervous and watching his lip quiver slightly.

"I know it sounds bad man, but I promise nothing bad was happening, really." Steve musters up and can practically taste the cigarettes and peppermint gum on Billy's breath. Billy hits the side of the locker beside Steve making him flinch. Billy's blue eyes were wild and he flicks his tongue over his teeth.

"Then tell me what the fuck was going on before I beat your ass." Steve uses his none injured arm and slightly tugs down his shirt collar exposing the stitches, "Dustin was just stitchin me up man' nothing else, and you know Max hangs around them, she was gonna be there anyways, even if I didn't have my shirt on or off." Billy's eyes run over the pale skin of Steve's neck and collar bone before his eyes land on the shitty stitches.

"wha'happened there Stevie boy?" When Steve doesn't answer him, he pulls back a bit looking Steve up and down clicking his tongue. He bends down and grabs Steve's books shoving them into the brunette's arm and retreating down the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Jonathan approaching him. "You alright Stevie?" He asks inspecting Steve, and Steve looks at the hollow eye'd boy. "Oh uh yeah, I'm fine man."

Steve's first class was English. It wasn't really hard, no not at all, Steve found it an easy A, but he had the class with Billy. 

He was early to the class, and took his seat pulling out his book and pencil and whatever he needed. He brushed the strands of hair that had fallen into his face behind his ear. Tiny little dark purple colored gems studded his ears shining. Billy looked over at Steve, Since when did Pretty Boy get his ears pierced? He wished he sat closer to Steve, it would be easy to mess with him, Breath on his neck, maybe whisper things into his ear. But of course Jonathan sat by Steve. 

Jonathan reached over and pushed Steve's glasses up for him, his thumb brushing over Steve's cheek as he retracted his hand back. It made Billy grit his teeth. Especially since it was Jonathan, the guy that Nancy left Steve for, and then here Johnny boy was, touching Steve, smiling over at him, talking to him. It should be him. Billy should be the one who made Steve's cheeks turn pink, made him stumble over his words. Of course that was already achieved, but it was because it was of fear, not lust, or love, or want. 

Billy watched how Steve sat down by Nancy and Jonathan at lunch but payed them no attention, just stared out the window that faced out towards the football field.

Sometimes Steve would leave during lunch and exit the doors but Billy never had went and followed him before. Maybe it was something he should do sometime. Steve Harrington also was much quieter now. Much different from King Steve. Although Billy found it cute how Steve always sat in the back of the class and played with strands of his hair instead of engaging in conversations with all the idiots like Tommy. 

Tommy had said alot about Steve, like how he used to run this school, and had every girl wanting him, and how he turned soft for that Wheeler chic that screwed him over and left him. Billy thought Tommy was a fool. Following him around like a lost puppy, had that annoying girlfriend Carol. The only good thing that ever came out of Tommy's mouth was when he told Billy where Steve worked. "Oh yeah, and Harrington works at the mall at that like icecream place. He even has to wear a sailor costume. Its hilarious." Billy had smirked at this, he usually never got ice cream but that was gonna change.

Steve sat on the hood of his car with Max beside him. Some days they didn't talk, just listened to a playlists they had made the previous week. "Steve?" Steve turned his head to look at the red head girl who was staring at him some of her red hair falling into her eyes. "We should hang out tonight." Steve smiled, and glanced over at the lunchroom, were Billy was at and then back at his friend. "What if Billy found out?" Max nudges his should grinning,

"He won't I have a plan." Steve groans at this, half of the time Max's plans always backfired.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, I tell Billy to drop me off at the Mall, I meet you inside, and then we can go to your house and watch movies and whatever." That was actually a pretty decent plan. 

"Fine, five o' clock?" Steve asks hearing the bell ring, and Max nods hopping off the car and ruffling Steve's hair. "See you later dingus." 

Max walked out of the school building at the end of the day her ratty converse shuffling against the gravel. Billy was already leaning against the car smoking a cigarette which wasn't surprising. Now, all she had to do was convince him to take her to the mall. She throws her skateboard in the back seats earning a growl from Billy as she gets in the car. "Watch it. Leather isn't cheap Maxine." 

Max is very tempted to roll her eyes and tell him that nothing could harm his precious car, but she kept her mouth shut because she had to figure how to get Billy to take her to the mall. "Can you drop me off at the mall?" She asks glancing over at Billy who was speeding out of the parking lot. 

Billy grits his teeth and looks over at her. "Why." 

"I'm meeting my friend and then were gonna go hang out." 

Billy looks over at Max. She was chewing on her lip. She was nervous. She was probably lying. 

"Which friend." 

"Does it matter which friend?" 

Billy rolls his eyes and speeds down the road and makes a sharp turn into the Mall parking lot. "Just fucking tell me." He asks as Max opens the car door. 

"Just a friend from my group." she says and slams the door shut walking inside. Billy grips the steering wheel and runs a hand through his hair, if Max wasn't gonna tell him, he would find out himself. He parks his car among the rows so it wouldn't stand out against Hawkins shit cars, and watches the exit from the hood of his car, blowing smoke out of his mouth and retreating the cigarette between his lips. Eventually after some time he catches a glimpse of Max's red hair leave the door and he stands up taller. 

She was with Harrington, and he was in the sailor costume, and holy fuck, the white socks were pulled up to the tops of his knees, the material hugging his long legs. The blue shorts were tiny, and he even had a little red tie around his neck. He looked like a wet dream, but that wasn't the point, why was Max hanging out with him? He watches Max laugh at something Steve says and Billy wishes he knew what they were talking about. 

He watches Max get in the passenger seat of Steve's car and reach over and turn on the music. 

Where were they going? Steve's house? Billy thought it was a bit weird Max hung out with an almost adult. Billy got in his car, he knew were Steve lived, he could do a bit of investigation right? After all, it was his half-sister that Harrington was hanging out with. He smirks and throws his cigarette out the window speeding down the road towards Loch Nora. By the time he got there, he could see Harrington's car parked in the driveway of the large house. He parks his car farther down the road and walks around the back yard that had nice green grass. He looks into one of the windows and can see Max and Steve in the living room. Some movie was playing on the big T.V and Max was sitting on the kitchen counter talking about something. Billy didn't think Steve or Max could see him since the window was slanted and not in there sight of view, but Billy could definitely see them both. When Steve comes back he's no longer in his work uniform but in a dark blue sweater and a pair of black shorts. 

Billy leans against the window frame. Harrington's house was clean, but like it hasn't been touched in years clean. His parents didn't seem to be home either because there wasn't another car in the driveway. 

"Can we order Pizza?" Max asks staring at Steve smiling, and Billy watches Steve return the smile happily.

"Sure, I haven't ate anything besides a granola bar for the past two days."

"let me guess you haven't slept either?" Max asks running her hand through Steve's hair watching it fluff back down.

"Yeah. Its just impossible, I'm so tired, but if I fall asleep I have these dreams and start screaming people's names." Billy listens closer, Steve Harrington has nightmares?

"Wait? and you've never told me?" Max says crossing her arms and Steve rubs his neck. "sorry Max, didn't wanna worry you." The redhead lets a small smile form on her face and slings her arm around her friends shoulder, "I always worry about you dingus. Your always getting hurt in some way." Steve grins and ruffles her hair picking up his phone.

"I haven't gotten another plate smashed over my head again so I'm very thankful. Now what kind of pizza do you want?"

Billy cringes and grips the window seal, because yeah, he did in fact almost kill Steve and smash a plate over his head. He also remembers listening to Max and El talk about how Steve had to get stitches the following week. He still hadn't apologized. 

Max looked happy here, with Steve, hanging out with him. They seemed to know something Billy didn't. Back at home, Max never came out of her room, and rarely talked. But here, She looked comfortable. 

"Let's get pepperoni, oh and can we get a small pizza for Billy? He doesn't get to eat much at home." Max says chewing on her bottom lip looking over at Steve.

Billy's head snaps over to Steve who didn't even object or say no, he just nodded and asked, "What kind does he like?" 

It made Billy's day just a little bit better. 


	4. Definitely not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy felt hot, jealousy running through him. He knew that Steve definitely did not like him, I mean after all Billy did beat him up, but it was Billy's biggest desire. To have Steve wanting him as much as he wanted the brunette. To be able to wrap his arm around Steve's small waist and stroke his hair while they "studied". To have Steve sit on his lap in the cafeteria so they would know who he belonged to. Billy knew it would make all of the girls jealous and the thought made him smirk. Steve was prettier than any other stupid girl. Steve had soft pale skin dotted with moles. He had soft brown flluffy hair and big brown eyes. Pretty pink lips too. Steve could be the queen, Billy would be the king. They could rule Hawkins together. Of course shit like that would only happen in Billy's wet dreams.

Max pondered for a second, she had never seen Billy actually eat pizza."I'm not sure, actually."

Steve pushes some strands off hair out of his face pushing up his glasses. "I've seen him eat pizza at a party before, of course he was probably drunk off his ass, but it was probably meat lover's or something. Do you think he'd eat that?" Steve questions chewing on his bottom lip.

Billy smiled, because Steve had watched him at a party. Of course Billy knew he didn't have room to talk, he watches Steve all the time, _and like he's totally being a creep_ by watching him and Max through his window, but oh well. 

Max nods while Steve picks up the phone watching Steve order the pizza, once he hangs up Max hops off the counter, "Can I paint your nails?" She says grinning at him her teeth shining. Billy watches Steve's face falter a bit, and raises his eyebrow once Max throws her arms around Steve's torso squeezing him into a hug tightly.

"Okay, I know the last time I painted your nails that Tommy kid gave you shit for it and like Billy probably did too- Steve looks down at her. "Billy didn't." 

Billy _didn't_ , in fact he doesn't really remember Steve ever having his nails painted, but he'd love too see it. Have Steve's nails be a pretty color as he digs them into Billy's back as Billy pounds into him. Billy shakes his head at the thought, his pants tightening. He returns his focus on Steve and Max. 

Max blinks letting out a simple, "oh that's surprising," Before reassuring Steve that having painted nails made you the coolest person around. 

And so Steve lets Max drag him into his room sitting him on the bed while she wanders into Steve's mom's room.

Billy runs a hand through his hair in frustration, before his gaze focuses on the ladder that led to the roof that was on the second floor. He smirks in satisfaction. There was a window that had a perfect view across the hallway and into Steve's room, as he climbs the ladder being as quiet as possible, cringing when the ladder squeaks beneath him. He gets view of Steve who was sitting cross legged on his bed and playing with strands of his hair. Billy sits on the roof tiles leaning against the window, that had been left open. He knew this was pretty risky, but he didn't care. He see's Max sit back on Steve's bed with a box and a bottle of something.

"Alright, we have Midnight Red, Rusty Orange, Pretty Baby Purple, Pinkalicous, Midnight skies, Max continues reading the nail polish names waiting for Steve approval on one of them. 

Steve furrows his eyebrows looking at the options before reaching over and grabbing the purple shade. Max grins cheekily, "Pretty Baby Purple ay?" 

Steve's face flushes red and he rolls his eyes, "I like the color." 

Billy smirks at Steve's flustered state. It was surprisingly easy to get a reaction out of Steve.

He watches Max shake the tiny glass bottle and grab Steve's hand applying the coats of purple while Steve watches her.

"So you got a boyfriend or girlfriend yet Stevie? Billy perks up moving closer. "Come on Max, you know that no one likes me, besides who I like doesn't like me back." She rolls her eyes, "Steve, Stephano, light of my life, your literally precious, like fine wine. Anybody would be lucky to have you." She says in a shitty italian accent and it makes Steve laugh.

"If you really think so."

"Of course I do doll, now tell me, who's the lucky person you like?" Billy bites his lip, desperately wanting Steve to say his name, just to hear Steve say Billy's name would probably get him hard, he was that pathetic.

"First of all, your Italian accent sucks shit, second of all, I'm definitely not telling you."

Of course Steve wasn't gonna tell Max, Max could never keep a secret, Billy knew that from experience. Max groans playfully applying another coat to Steve's nails. "Come on, Please? "Nope"

The redhead huffs and screws the cap back on the nail polish bottle. "I'll just name every boy you know, and whoever makes you blush the most I'm gonna assume is the one." She says smirking.

Steve groans. "This isn't fair." She grins and takes the year book off of Steve's desk. "Matthew?" "God no." Steve says gagging.

Billy rolls his eyes smiling, he wondered if Max would say his name. Max giggles, "Jonathan?" Steve scrunches up his nose, "uh, no." "That's not a god no atleast." She says bumping his shoulder and Steve rolls his eyes.

"Joshua?" Steve's cheeks turn pink and Billy clenches his fists, Joshua? Who the hell was Joshua? Why did Steve have a reaction to some kid named Joshua?

Billy felt hot, jealousy running through him. He knew that Steve definitely did not like him, I mean after all Billy did beat him up, but it was Billy's biggest desire. To have Steve wanting him as much as he wanted the brunette. To be able to wrap his arm around Steve's small waist and stroke his hair while they "studied". To have Steve sit on his lap in the cafeteria so they would know who he belonged to. Billy knew it would make all of the girls jealous and the thought made him smirk. Steve was prettier than any other stupid girl. Steve had soft pale skin dotted with moles. He had soft brown flluffy hair and big brown eyes. Pretty pink lips too. Steve could be the queen, Billy would be the king. They could rule Hawkins together. Of course shit like that would only happen in Billy's wet dreams.

Max gasps, "Ooh You like him!" Steve shakes his head, "No I don't! He's just one of my friends from art." Max grins rolling her eyes that were crinkled with amusement. "uh huh, I'm sure." Max goes through the names, "Last but not least the one and only Billy Hargrove. Biggest dickhead alive." Steve laughs, red flushing across his body. "U-um, haha, its a n-no." Max eye's widen, "holy shit." "Hey, hey, I never said I like him, he's just intimidating. and always in my space." "Oh you mean when you guys are practically grinding against each other in swim practice?" Steve's face gets even redder and he throws a pillow at her. "Shuddup." Billy smirks at this, Stevie was all flustered. It was quite cute. "No I don't think I will." She says throwing the pillow back at him. "If you don't shut up I'll tell the person you like about your crush." Max gasps, "You wouldn't dare." Steve smirks, "Oh I would."


	5. Art class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy grits his teeth watching Joshua's hand drop from Steve's shoulder down to his waist. He had some competition.

When Billy left, he slammed the door shut as loudly as he pleased, _(Neil wasn't home)._

Billy opens a drawer to his dresser, ruffling through his homework, and papers, and opening the yearbook, what was the guy that Max said, the one that left Steve all red?

John, James? _Joshua. That's what it was._

There wasn't many Joshua's in their grade, for a brief second he stops to look at Steve's yearbook photo, Perfect smile, beautifully styled hair, pastel pink polo, big brown eyes, and dorky glasses. Precious. He flips the page, and Billy sits on the bed with the book on his lap. There he was, some kid named Joshua. Billy felt jealously rush through him, because Joshua was actually super attractive, He had dark black colored hair that was styled nicely and curly, and he had green eyes. He too had a leather jacket. A half smile, smirk, was plastered on his face. Billy shuts the book tossing it across the room. 

He had no clue who this Joshua guy was. But he was about to find about. Didn't Steve say he had art with him? Billy smirked, maybe he'd transfer to art. 

A few hours later just as he had got out of the shower, Billy had heard a knock on his door. Ignoring it for a moment, he throws on a pair of shorts remaining shirtless his hair still dripping wet. 

He opens the door and looks down at the glass plate sitting on the floor that had slices of pizza on it. He smiles picking it up and going back into his room.

Billy leans against the counter, giving one of his shit eating grin's to the front desk lady at school, watching the older woman flush red, "so why don't you be a dear, and transfer me to the same art class Steve Harrington is in?" He asks mimicking the best voice he can that matches the best definition of sweet. The older lady sighs, 

"Very well Mr.Hargrove. Here's your new schedule." The lady grabs a piece of paper fresh off the printer and hands it to him. 

Billy glances down at it. He had third period art with Steve. He smiles and folds the paper turning back to the lady. "Thanks Doll." He says shoving the door open walking down the hall watching people cower away from him. 

Steve Harrington was beautifult to look at. His skin pale, with moles dotting it, forming constellations. Today he was wearing a light yellow shirt, and a pair of simple blue jeans. But it wasn't simple to Billy. Steve looked like the whole damn sun. It was currently english, his first class. Steve always sat by the window, basking in the rays of sun that beamed through the glass windows. He was focused on something, a piece of writing, his pencil moving across the paper. 

He watches Steve sigh in frustration and ball up the piece of paper tossing it on the top of the trash. 

Billy keeps his eye on the wadded up piece of paper until the class ends. When the bell rings he walks by the door, but his hand reaches out to the trash bin grabbing the piece of paper and holding it in his hand tightly. He smiles in satisfaction and walks to his locker, ignoring Tommy who was walking with him, trying to start a conversation. 

He unfolds the paper, and see's Steve's messy cursive. Its lyric. He was writing lyrics, to a song. 

_I won't deny I've got in my mind now all the things we'd do_  
_So I'll try to talk refined for fear that you find out how I'm imaginin' you_

_I'd be the last shred of truth_  
_In the lost myth of true love_  
_I'd be the sweet feeling of release_  
_Mankind now dreams of_  
_That's found in the last witness_  
_Before the wave hits_  
_Marvelling at God_  
_Before he feels alone_  
_One final time_  
_And marries the sea_  
_Imagine being loved by me_

Billy's mouth opens a bit, it was dark. and it was beautiful. And Erotic. Well, it sounded erotic, _I won't deny I've got in my mind now all the things we'd do_  
_So I'll try to talk refined for fear that you find out how I'm imaginin' you._ That sounded pretty erotic, vaguely sexual. 

but who was it about? 

"Yo what's that?" Tommy asks reaching for the note but Billy shoves him away with a simple hand to his shoulder. 

"Nothin, fuck off Hagan." Billy spits out at the freckled boy, tucking the piece of paper into his jacket pocket and slamming his locker shut. 

Math passes quickly, and Billy is antsy to get too art. To see how much Steve really liked this Joshua guy. 

Walking down the hall, he looks at the room numbers until he reaches room 106. He walks inside a few students already there. Billy glances around, Steve wasn't there yet. 

His train of thoughts were broke when the teacher smiles, "Billy! ah yes I heard you transferred into Art take a seat anywhere." The art teacher says nodding his head towards the empty tables and seats. So Billy rolls his eyes at the teachers enthusiam and takes a seat. 

Steve is no where to be seen. Billy bites on the end of his paper. Where was Steve. He was positive he had the right hour. His head jolts up when the door opens. There he is. 

Steve walks into art, but Joshua is clinging onto him, his arm slung around Steve's shoulder, both of them laughing at something as they find a seat together. 

Billy grits his teeth watching Joshua's hand drop from Steve's shoulder down to his waist. He had some competition. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy rolls his eyes flicking Steve's cheek, "Well I'm stuck watching the stupid brat so wherever your going you have to bring me along." He says grinning.
> 
> Steve stands up, gravel flying from beneath his feet "Your fucking kidding, no way, I'm not letting you into my house." He exclaims standing his ground infront of Billy. 
> 
> Billy wraps his arm around Steve's shoulder squeezing it. "Oh Stevie don't be like that, I've seen your house before anyways, your stupid leather couches and white carpeted floors." 
> 
> Steve's head snaps towards Billy his eyes wide, "The fuck are you talking about? I've never let you been inside my house man." He says skeptically shrugging Billy's shoulder off of him. 
> 
> "I've been watching, you and Max. Hang out. That to hard to wrap your head around Pretty Boy?" 
> 
> Steve's mouth parts open his face now red. "Y-you were watching me Billy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh things are heating up, you guys are gonna love the next chapter.

Joshua was fucking touchy. His hands were either touching Steve's waist, or torso, or poking at Steve's cheek to see the brunette laugh. Billy wanted to rip Joshua's hands off. He couldn't help it. Maybe he was a bit jealous, but come on. Billy could do wayyy better than this Joshua guy. 

He watches Joshua lean in close to Steve and whisper something making Steve's face flush red. Billy grips his pencil so tightly it snaps. He had to do _Something._

Art ends, and Billy curses himself out for not being able to talk to Steve, tease him, or even have the brunette look his way. He see's Max and Steve talking down the hall. Max was most likely going to hang out with Steve again. Perfect. Now, he could watch Max like Billy's dad wanted, and Billy could watch Steve. Like a total creepy stalker with a crush. But Billy didn't care not at all. 

Once Max leaves out the school doors, Billy walks up to Steve, confidence in his step, his earring dangling with every step he took. "Hey Pretty boy." Billy says shutting Steve's locker like an asshole. Oops. 

Steve rolls his eyes groaning. "Fuck off." 

Billy grins snarkily, tugging at the ends of Steve's hair like some kid in kindergarten, when a boy had a silly crush on a girl. 

Steve slaps his hand away his face flushed red for some reason, "don't touch my hair or I swear to god I'll-" 

Billy slams his hand right above Steve's head leaning in close, like they were about to kiss. "Or you'll what?" He says, his eyes dark, his tone menacing, watching Steve shrinks into the back of the lockers, like a scared puppy. Cute. 

'Fuck you." Steve spits out heatedly, ducking out from Billy's arms, but he's slammed back into the locker by Billy's strong hold, a hand gripping tightly against his wrist.

"Or you'll what Sweetheart?" Billy taunts leaning closer licking his lips, watching Steve's skin flush red at the nickname. Billy's jumping around inside, it was so easy to make Steve fluster. It was now his favorite thing to do. He even had a list of his favorite past times hiding behind his bed frame. 

Steve rolls his eyes tugging at his wrist, "Leave m'lone Hargrove." Steve looks annoyed but there's something else there, burning underneath the surface. Billy loves it. He wants to see more of it. 

Billy scoffs at Steve's pathetic attempt and just tightens his grip on the pale boy's wrist. "Are you hanging out with Max again?" He asks tugging Steve out of the hallway into the hall, Steve's books tucked under his arm. _What a gentleman._ Billy smirks to himself sitting Steve down onto the bench outside of the brick wall. He simply pushes Steve's shoulders down when he tries standing up. 

"Well are you?" Billy asks lighting a cigarette glancing at Steve who cringed fanning the smoke away from his face. 

"Maybe yeah, is this why your being a dick? I'm not gonna try anything man, we always hang out."

Billy rolls his eyes flicking Steve's cheek, "Well I'm stuck watching the stupid brat so wherever your going you have to bring me along." He says grinning.

Steve stands up, gravel flying from beneath his feet "Your fucking kidding, no way, I'm not letting you into my house." He exclaims standing his ground infront of Billy. 

Billy wraps his arm around Steve's shoulder squeezing it. "Oh Stevie don't be like that, I've seen your house before anyways, your stupid leather couches and white carpeted floors." 

Steve's head snaps towards Billy his eyes wide, "The fuck are you talking about? I've never let you been inside my house man." He says skeptically shrugging Billy's shoulder off of him. 

"I've been watching, you and Max. Hang out. That to hard to wrap your head around Pretty Boy?" 

Steve's mouth parts open his face now red. "Y-you were watching me Billy?"

Billy takes the cigarette from his lips smirking, tucking a piece of hair behind Steve's ear."Watching... Stalking... same thing. Right Pretty boy?" He teases watching the brunettes face get even redder.  
"Uhm f-

fuck off." Steve spits out shakily.   
Billy chuckles brushing his thumb over Steve's cheek that was warm under his touch. 

"Nah this is too fun."

Steve's skin is on fire. His stomach is full of nerves, Billy Hargrove has been fucking watching him and Max hang out. How? Through the windows? Has he been in the house actually? Steve wonders if Billy only watches him when he's with Max. He hopes he hasn't actually seen Steve doing anything, well, like changing, or getting off to some hot guy from a Star Wars movie. Steve also didn't understand why Billy's touch made him feel on fire. He also didn't understand why he liked it. Why he wanted more. Billy was a giant dickhead, he fucked around with everyone. Besides he didn't like Billy. He was sure he liked Joshua, right?

"Billy!" Max says stomping over towards them her skateboard in clutch. 

Billy winks at Steve and takes his arm off of Steve stepping away from him.

Max steps in between the two glancing at Steve then to her brother. "Steve's taking me home Billy, were hanging out." She says casually standing beside Steve grabbing his arm tugging him. 

Billy takes his cigarette out from between his lips stomping it under his boot, "Well I'm taggin alon Shitbird, Neil's making me hang out with you and Stevie here now' 

Max grits her teeth her blue eyes glowering, "Fuck no, your not following us, right Steve?" She says tugging on the older's boys sleeve so he can back her up. 

Billy smirks knowing Steve was still in a daze, "To bad brat, you and your little babysitter have no say in this." Billy claps his hands together, "Now, where are we going today?" He exclaims, his eyes wild ignoring his sister's glares and protests, his blue eyes boring into Steve's wide coffee colored ones. 

"Me and Steve where going to his house. But you aren't going to bother us. Or talk to us. Or do anything, and no hurting Steve." Max says stepping infront of Billy. 

Billy chuckles amused flicking the side of Max's head. "Uh huh, like a little rat like you could do anything." 

Steve must've snapped out of the trance he was in because he puts his hand on Max's shoulder. "Don't talk to her like that Hargrove, now, Max is riding with me, you can follow." 

The blonde smirks, "Well would you look at that Stevie's in charge for once." 

Steve's stomach flips and he walks to his car with Max, he definitely did not feel in charge. 

"I seriously cannot fucking believe Neil, he's such a dick!" Max complains slamming Steve's car door throwing her back pack and skateboard into the back seats. The good thing about Steve was that he didn't care if Max was rough with his car, he just let it happen. Max loved how chill Steve was. 

Steve rubbed his face. He was not going to tell Max about how Billy had watched them. She was already upset, he didn't want to make it worse. "He seems like it, listen I'm sure Billy will just watch some stupid sports program and raid my fridge for beer like a middle aged dad, I doubt he'll mess with us, besides its Billy." 

Max huffs in annoyance crossing her arms looking out the window. "Yeah your right"


End file.
